Ivalice love Chronicle
by angelbaby1291
Summary: After all they've been through, Penelo was able to confess to Larsa............Ashe might develop feelings for Vaan........and Fran flirts with another man, making Balthier jealous
1. Part 1: I'm sorry Penelo

The airship had just taken off from the ground in Rabanastre where it was kept in the aerodome at the westgate. Penelo just boarded the ship with the boy who had been her best friend since childhood. He just returned from taking it for a ride and together, they were about to visit some old friends. They hadn't seen them in a while since the war between Dalmasca and the Archadian Empire ended. Penelo watched as Vaan flew the airship, trying to explain to her how to operate it. Vaan was someone who had no common sense, but when it came to airships and sky pirating, he knew it all. For a long time, she known he was obsessed with it, and now here he is. These days, Penelo started growing tired of Vaan's obsession with sky pirating.

His platinum blond hair shined in the sunlight along with his glowing blue eyes. He was fairly tanned, and slightly taller than her. While Penelo listened to him, she fiddled with one of her braided pigtails. Penelo had each blond pigtail tied with flowers. She wore an armband, as well as a white Dalmascan shirt and red pants. She was a person who worried, and she was always a good person. She did not have much a particular interest in airships, but she would often help with fly the ship as Vaan's partner or assistant. As he finished off talking about skystones, she started a new conversation.

"So Vaan, I can't wait to see Larsa, can't you?" asked Penelo.

"Yeah, I can hardly wait, its been a year. I wonder what that kid and Basch have been up to." Vaan and Penelo were visiting Larsa and Basch in Archadia. One year earlier, after the war between Dalmasca and the Empire of Archadia ended. Basch made a promise to his deceased brother, Noah, to protect they new Archadian Emperor Lord Larsa. Larsa was as young as thirteen years old, but he was very mature- a lot more mature than the eighteen-year-old Vaan.

One year ago, Penelo and Vaan were inferiors living in Rabanastre, a royal city in the Dalmasca Region of Ivalice. They ran errands for a shop owner bangaa named Migelo in order to make money. Penelo met Vaan when both of them were twelve years old. That year, both of his parents died from a plague, while hers were safe. Her parents took in Vaan and his older brother Reks. When the war came a few years later, Penelo's parents died and Reks when to fight in the war for Dalmasca. Reks died from the war, and Vaan tried to accept it, but it continued to upset him. He never really liked to talk about it.

After landing in Archadia, Vaan and Penelo unloaded their airship and went to the empire to see the two. There were two guards of the imperial army guarding the entrance.

"What is your errand here?" asked one of them.

"We came he to see Lord Larsa." Answered Penelo.

"We will not allow anyone to see the great emperor today, especially if they're peasants!" Yelled the other imperial.

"But we know the kid." Argued Vaan.

One of them grabbed his arm. "Hey!" yelled Vaan.

"The great emperor is no kid!" screamed one of the stubborn guards.

"Let them through. They are my friends." Said a voice. It was a voice with a British accent Penelo immediately recognized.

"Larsa!" said Penelo with excitement. The imperial groaned and let go of Vaan's arm in a throwing motion.

"That's better." Said Vaan rubbing his arm in relief. Larsa stepped forward to the two with Basch following behind him. Basch appeared to being wearing the same armor his twin brother once wore when he served in protecting Larsa. Before Noah had died, he made Basch promise to protect Lord Larsa with his life.

"Well nice to see you again." Greeted Basch. He didn't sound any different from the previous year. He still sounded like his 36- no 37-year-old self. He had not grown much either.

"Come." Said Larsa. The two and Basch followed Larsa to the back garden, where he sipped his tea. Penelo looked at Larsa and felt herself blushing. She was staring at him, trying to look for changes in his appearance. He looked like his old self, fairly short, dark hair that fell right before his shoulders, and slightly tan. He was still dressed in his Archadian clothes. She stared into his hazel eyes and then his soft lips……..

She felt Vaan elbow her. "Checking out the mini imperial, huh?"

Penelo jumped then punched Vaan back on his shoulder "Well I hadn't seen him for a year, so I'm "seeing" him now!"

"Heh. Heh." Chuckled Vaan. He put both his hand behind his head as he walked.

Penelo moved her thoughts to Larsa again. Though she was 18 years old and he was 13, she could not deny the fact she was in love with him now. One year ago, when Ba'gamman, a bangaa that rivaled with one of her friends, had released her from her abduction, she ran out of the Lhusu Mines crying. Lhusu mines were located in the sky city of Bhujerba, which can only be reached by airship.

She expected Vaan to be the first one to her rescue at a certain point, but he seemed to have never showed up, but she was distraught about him. An Archadian Judge named Ghis along with a few imperials and the Bhujerban Marquis caught her running out of the mines in despair and she had to stay with them for a little time. A few moments later, she saw a young boy dressed like an Archadian walk up and started talking with them. They scolded at him for wandering off alone and scolded at Penelo for talking back to them about her side of the story.

Larsa, saying he will not travel unaccompanied any longer, asked the Marquis if his estate would hold another guest. When the Marquis answered with a yes, Larsa took Penelo's hand and led her away with him.

The first words he ever said to her were, "Thank you, Penelo."

"Sure…." She replied. And he led her to the estate where he was staying in Bhujerba. He made the promise to take care of her.

She was surprised how he knew her name and suddenly started holding her hand when they just met. While they were at the estate, Larsa had explained to her the situation and that Vaan, in fact had come to rescue her. She was happy for him to be fine. Larsa telling her he was the brother of Vayne Carudas Solidor, the son of the Archadian emperor, had made her fear him. Larsa convinced her to trust him, though she was afraid to. She eventually did, and she doesn't regret it at all.

She knew Larsa thought his brother Vayne as a heartfelt role model, until he found out that it was he that killed their father. Larsa also was able to stand up to him and help them fight Vayne, even if he was shaking in fear. Journeying for a certain amount of time with Larsa helped her know him better, and later, she fell in love with him.

She thought she was in love with Vaan before all of this happened. Vaan was the one of the closest guys to her, and she was in love with him before, even though he caused trouble and always needing to get lectured by her. Now she only thought of him and a friend, and someone whose airship she would continue to help with.

Larsa led them into his tea garden.

"Wowwww…….." Vaan said. He was gaping at the scenery.

"Its beautiful." Commented Penelo.

"Nothing special once you learn the hardness of serving royalty." Said Basch, removing his helmet. Basch had cut his dark blond hair the way Noah had it. They looked exactly the same now, with the exception of his scar across his forehead.

Larsa pulled out a chair, "after you Penelo." Penelo blushed and replied with a "yes." Adding a fast nod. Larsa gave her a gentle smile. Penelo's eyes lit and noticed how much more of gentlemen he was. She had been writing him letters several times now and then, and he replied to all of them. Penelo smiled at the thought.

Vaan started talking about his new airship he recently received. Basch poured tea for the guests at the table. Penelo sipped it as she stared at Larsa.

Larsa started a new conversation, "So everyone is going to Lady Ashe's coronation next month?"

"Yeah." Replied Vaan. "It's going to be nice to see her again, we hadn't seen her for a long while."

"Well, of course, she's going to be the queen of Dalmasca now, so she will be busier than she already is."

"Like she isn't full of her head already." Everyone glared a Vaan. "What?" he asked. The other three started laughing, knowing he was the one with no common sense.

"You never changed one bit Vaan." Said Basch with a chuckle. Vaan scratched his head. The four of them continued to share laughs together, and Penelo enjoyed every moment of it, especially since it was with Larsa.

After some thorough thinking, she finally decided to tell Larsa that she was in love with him. She just did not know how he was going to react.

After everyone finished their tea, Vaan and Basch left, talking about the good times the group had together a year ago.

Penelo smiled. She was finally alone with Larsa and would be able to freely confess to her. He heart started beating fast and she looked down and fiddled with one of her braided pigtails.

Larsa, sitting right across from her from the small and fancy table looked up and asked, "Penelo, would you like anymore tea?"

"No thanks." She replied nervously.

"Is something wrong?" asked Larsa

Penelo sighed. "Larsa, I really have gotten to know you and-" she felt the adrenaline running through her. "I really like you."

"I like you too, Penelo." He replied nicely.

"No! I mean I love you!" She shouted it out fast. Larsa's eyes opened wide and he looked down for a second and fiddled with his teacup. Penelo turned red, and waited for a reply.

Larsa looked up and breathed out in a soft voice, "Penelo, I am really sorry………"


	2. Part 2: Boy meets girl: ashe's promise

**So yea, i'll do better nx time. plz review**

Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca was standing outside on the Balcony, looking at the region that called her their queen. Well, meaning at least in the next month when her coronation was supposed to happen. She swayed her light brown shoulder length hair behind her ear. Her blue top, matched her long blue skirt matched the color of the day sky.

She sighed. Her life was fairly easy; yet, it was very hard at the same time. It was especially the hardest the last few years when the war existed. Since the Archadian Empire started having a conflict with many other regions of Ivalice, Princess Ashe of Dalmasca was arranged to marry Prince Rasler of Nabradia. The purpose of their marriage was to form an alliance between the two regions to fight the empire, but she knew she was really in love with Lord Rasler and he was in love with her as well.

Three years ago, after their marriage, Rasler had to go fight in the war, and she became distraught. She had to stand back and watch bloodshed. Later, his body was brought back, with and arrow on his chest, which had wounded him, and killed him shortly. Though their time together was short, it hurt her to the bottom of her heart.

Her life continued to get no better from that point. He father, King Raiminas, was slain and killed by an Archadian judge. Her uncle, Marquis Halim Ondore of sky city Bhujerba had falsely declared that she had committed suicide due to these deaths. She was forced to go into hiding and joined the Resistance, remains of the Dalmascan army who formed together to help stop the empire. She kept her identity a secret though.

When she got separated from the resistance, she met sky pirates who would actually lead her to ending the war. It all started when she was about to fall off some heights in Garamsy the Waterway, an underground water system that ran under Rabanastre. She thought back at the memory.

As Ashe was being corned by imperials, she receded back until she could not go any further, or else she would fall. She just had slain and knocked a few imperials off.

"Who would be next?!" she yelled, holding out her blood-stained long metal sword.

"Close Ranks! Bring her down!" shouted an imperial from the group. She knew there was nowhere she could run. Her life would probably end right now, and she was only 19 years old, but she didn't want that, because she knew she had to restore the kingdom of Dalmasca. The next thing she saw was a blond Rabanastran boy quickly run up to where she would fall.

"Jump down!" he yelled from below. She turned around and gasped, surprised there were others present and were not allies of the Archadian Empire. Ashe turned and looked at the boy, then back at the imperials. She hesitated on her decision.

"Hurry!" the boy yelled again. Without much thought, she jumped. Her hazel eyes had met with the boy's blue ones. Inside, she could see something she really liked about him, but she felt there was also something she probably didn't like about him.

The boy let out his arms and proceeded to catch her. His tan arms caught her body and then they both grunted and sighed. Their eyes met again, forgetting the situation for a moment.

"She's not alone!" yelled an imperial from a distance. Both Ashe and the boy turned their heads in the direction the voice was coming from. Ashe grasped onto his bare shoulder.

"Our ranks grow by the hour." Said a female voice. Ashe turned her head to look at the person, who appeared to be a viera wayfarer, wearing a warrior's black battle suit with her waist length white hair tied up.

"And our troubles with them." Added the man the viera was standing next to. He had short brown hair, two golden dangling earrings, and many rings on his fingers, along with a black ammo pouch on his belt. He was also dressed as a sky pirate. She figured they blond boy was with these two. The imperials had made there way downstairs and Ashe had to work with these three in order to defeat the imperials. With some difficulty, they were defeated.

The Rabanastran boy turned to her, "You all right?" he asked her.

"Thank you." She said in gratitude. The boy hesitated for a moment.

"I'm Vaan, " He introduced, "And this is Balthier," he said pointing at the sky pirate, then continued. "And- Hey!" The sky pirate was walking away shyly. Ashe stared in confusion. The boy, not caring as much, shrugged his shoulder and turned back to her. "What's your name?" He asked her. Obviously, it appeared to her that he did not know she was the former queen or princess of Dalmasca. Everyone knew they princess had committed suicide. She looked at the boy, and with a straight face, she gave the false name she was using.

"Amalia." She answered.

"Amalia, huh? Nice to meet you." Vaan said in his sexy voice. Ashe blushed a little. She turned away, and explained to him her situation. "There were others with me." She began.

"I'm sorry." Said the Viera in sympathy as she shook her head.

Ashe looked down. "No," she softly said. She was thinking about how to get back with the resistance until she saw an object from behind glowing in Vaan's hand.

"Huh?" he said, taking it out of the pocket of his black pants. She blinked a few times, and felt like she saw the object somewhere. She gave some thought to it.

"Oh, now isn't that impressive." Said Balthier. It was the first time she heard him spoke. He spoke with an English accent.

"Don't get any ideas. I said it's mine." Argued Vaan. The Viera just stared at the both of them.

"I'm afraid the Jury's still out on that one." Balthier replied. Ashe looked at the object, and based on what the men had just said, she figured out it was neither of them owned it. She gave Vaan a disgusted look.

"You stole that?!" She asked him with disgust.

Suddenly, his eyes lit. "Yeah!" He said, sounding proud of himself. Ashe was right, apparently, there was something she did not like about him. He was a thief.

After all the times they've been through and all the deep conversations Ashe had with Vaan, she had gotten to know him better and he was someone who understood her. Even though he was a thief, she became more accept of him overtime. He would say the stupidest or most rude things without thinking, but overall, she thought he was really sweet. After Rasler's death, she saw illusions of him that only Vaan can see and no one else in the party could. Even though he says it resembles his dead brother, she felt like Vaan was chosen for another reason.

Her light brown hair blew in the wind as she looked at Rabanastre from the balcony. She knew somewhere Vaan was out there. She had already invited him along with Penelo, Basch and Lord Larsa to her crowning coronation. She tried to invite Balthier and the Viera Fran, but she could have assumed they were dead already. Balthier and her had saved Dalmasca, but she was sad that they could have died.

Her first thought of Balthier was that he was a selfish thief; since he had demanded her silver wedding ring that Rasler had given her. In exchange, he helped her get through her quest, and she was able to reclaim her throne. Ashe hoped for him and Fran to be alive, but there was nothing that would tell her. She hoped that Balthier had kept her wedding ring safe, since he said it was valuable to him. She had also hoped he had found something more valuable so she would be able to have it back.

They were all her friends now, and she was glad that Vaan had helped her believe in herself, and powerful enough to be queen. Like Fran, he had given her many words of wisdom to remove her from her depression. Recently, she had thought a lot about him, but she didn't know why.

She looked at her ring less hand, and sighed. "No," she thought, "I will never fall in love with any other man besides my dear Rasler."

She made that vow to herself, but did not know how long it would last………


	3. Part 3: My Hume friend

**Next few chapters, n2m 2 say about these ppl, so yea. would like it if u review :D**

Fran pulled the lever and set for takeoff. She and Balthier knew Ashe's coronation was going to take place in about a week, since they made their sneaky return to Rabanastre to take back their airship, The _Strahl, which_ Vaan and Penelo took care for them. After the explosion of the _Bahumut_ ship the group had fought Vayne on, Balthier and herself had stayed on the ship to help stop the explosion over Rabanastre, and save the lives of Dalmascans.

Fran looked at her partner and closest friend, Balthier. Unlike the others they had been with, Fran knew him best as well as he knew her. She knew he had changed his first name to Balthier from Ffamram Mid Bunansa to escape the tragedy of his past. His father, and Archadian Researcher, has been dead a year now. She could tell Balthier was upset with his father's death, even though him and his father had quarrels in the past.

Balthier was now twenty-three years old, and changed a lot in behavior. He had changed into a less selfish sky pirate, to a more heroic rescuer. He had saved Rabanastre from the explosion one year ago, even though both she and him had a near death experience. Also, he had refused to leave her behind when she couldn't stand from the mist of the sun-cryst.

She felt a lot of love for her partner, but she did not think they could be together as a couple, because of the fact that she was not a Hume or human. She was a Viera. Viera's had most features like humans, regardless of the fact that they had rabbit's ears on top of their heads, were more tan than usual, white hair, extremely long nails, a red eye color, and rabbit's feet. They also felt the weather of the environment differently. Viera like Fran were able to sense the mist, see the mist, and even feel the mist. It wasn't much of a threat to them, unless it was hot burning mist. Hot burning mist would make Viera crazy, or fatigue. Fran had experienced both. Viera were also felt the world going by faster, because they were older. Fran was over 50 years old, but looked no older than a 20-year-old woman.

Furthermore, all Viera were female. Fran had seen many Viera wayfarers who had left Eruyt Village, home of the Viera. She had never seen any of them with a Hume man though. She thought maybe she could be the first one to be together with a Hume.

"We will be close to Rabanastre soon, maybe we can drop by to pay those two a visit." Balthier said. Fran nodded her head.

"Do you think they know it is us?" Fran asked him.

"I would think the girl would, but Vaan- maybe not right away." Balthier replied. Fran remembered when they had returned to take back _the Strahl,_ they had left a pouch with an unsigned letter in it along with something Balthier would like to give back to a certain someone…


	4. Part 4: Thinking about Penelo

**would like it if u review :D**

Larsa Ferrinas Solidor couldn't get a lot of sleep lately. Every night, he slept with a nightmare of Vayne coming back to hunt him. Larsa knew Vayne would not hesitate to kill him, since he had already murdered his father. Larsa had many dreams about Vayne controlling the empire, making Dalmascans his slaves, beating Penelo…

Larsa screamed. Basch quickly burst in. "Lord Larsa, what's happenening?!" He asked in fear for his emperor.

Larsa quickly shook his head, "It nothing, just an other nightmare."

Basch nodded his head, "Don't worry, I promised my brother I will protect you."

"It's all right, I trust you." Replied Larsa. Basch looked satisfied and left Larsa's room. Larsa picked up the piece of manufactured nethecite he kept next to his bed. It was a blue stone, and it saved Noah from instant death of Vayne. Penelo had also told Larsa it had protected her once. Larsa was holding that same piece of nethecite. The blue glow shone to his face.

He sighed. Larsa felt he had hurt Penelo's feeling when he rejected her that day, for he did not know she had feelings of love for him. Larsa had always seen Penelo and Vaan together with joyfulness. He thought he could never be together with her anyways. Larsa was a member of royalty, which meant he probably would have an arranged marriage, but he probably wouldn't since his father had deceased. Larsa knew he was too busy for love anyways.

He would always have to help keep the empire running smoothly, but he also knew he needed to keep house Solidor moving along. Larsa never knew any other young girls, except Penelo (and maybe Ashe). Even though he had never spent time with another girl, he knew how to treat them, and Penelo fell in love with him. He knew she was too old for him anyways. He didn't know what to do.

He remembered his first feeling of love. When he had asked Penelo for the nethecite back, thinking it was a dangerous gift he had given to her, he was afraid she would hate him and tells him off. It appeared she did not, having a positive attitude.

It was also not that she was ugly. Larsa thought she was prettier, especially more than last year. She had done her hair differently, and changed her outfit. It brought out more of her looks.

Larsa stood up and sauntered to his window. He opened it and took a fresh breath of air. "What are you thinking about right now Penelo?" He asked himself. He held the piece of nethecite against his chest. Larsa thought to himself maybe he would give her a chance, just maybe…


	5. Part 5: The Mistaken orphans

**would like it if u review :D**

Vaan sat down on a crate in Lowtown Rabanastre, holding a silver wedding ring out on the palm of his right hand. He continued to stare at it. It seemed to stare back at him.

"What you got there Vaan?" Kytes asked, skipping as he went up to Vaan. Vaan quickly looked up, trying to hide the ring. It flew out of his hands, and he shuffled his fists, trying to catch it. The ring hit the ground making a metal cling.

Vaan quickly bent down to pick up the ring, but Kytes quickly swiped it off the ground. "Ooooooohhh, a ring for Penelo, huh? It's about time." Kytes giggled. "Remember to invite me to your wedding Vaan." The ten year old called over two of his other friends. "Vaan and Penelo sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.!" they all said, and they all broke into huge laughter.

Vaan gave a slight tug on Kytes's brown hair, and he dropped the ring. Vaan quickly picked it up. "Guys, This ring is not for Penelo." Said Vaan, putting the ring back in the small brown leather pouch.

"Then who is it for?" asked Bucco, jumping up and down.

"Well…um………I…you know………" Vaan was stuttering as he answered. He put one hand on the back of his head. Luckily, Penelo walked in, holding a pot of fruit.

"Vaan, Migelo had some errands he wanted you to run. You probably should stop by." Penelo told him. She was looking at the ground, kicking the dirt.

Vaan rolled his blue eyes and groaned, "Uh, fine I'll be there as soon as possible."

"Okay sure, just letting you know…" Penelo said, running into a crate. She dropped the pot on the ground, breaking it. The fruit scattered on the ground, along with the vase debris.

The three children and Vaan bent down and helped her clean up the mess. "Oh no, now Migelo's going to kill me!" Penelo said and gasped in fear.

"Don't worry Penelo, Vaan will help you." Kytes stated.

"Yeah guess what?! He even got you a wedd-" Bucco was cut off when Vaan covered his mouth with the palm of his hand. Penelo suddenly looked up. Bucco shook and struggled to remove Vaan's hand, but wasn't strong enough. He finally gave up.

"Vaan! Get your hand off his mouth! He probably can't breathe!" Penelo shouted.

Vaan quickly removed his hand from the boy's mouth. "Oops, sorry." Vaan put both his hands on the back of his head. Bucco gasped for air.

Penelo sighed. "Well you better get to Migelo's place soon."

"Yeah, whatever." Replied Vaan without interest.

"Well, see you guys later." Penelo said to them.

"Bye Penelo!" said the three children, jumping up and down.

"Yeah, see ya." Vaan said with his hands still on the back of his head. Penelo gave them a false smile, then sauntered her way out of Lowtown.

"What's wrong with her?" asked Vaan. "She's been like this the past month. I've never seen her drop something like that."

"I know why Vaan," answered Filo, combing down her dark hair with her hand, "It's because she waiting for you!" Vaan gave her a confused look.

"Yeah, Vaan! I think what Filo means is she's in love with you, but she too nervous to tell you!"

"Really?!" asked Vaan.

"Yeah!" answered Bucco, "Why is she around you a lot then?"

"I guess its because we live together." Vaan replied.

"Think about it Vaan. Think of all the hints she's given you." Vaan put his left index finger on his chin. He remembered Penelo grabbing and hugging onto his arm a lot, always worrying about what would happen to him when he got into trouble, always not wanting to be left when he went somewhere, always joking around with him, staring at him when he seemed to be staring at Ashe….

"I guess that make sense," Vaan answered. "But what should I do?"

"For starters, maybe you should give her that ring." Said Kytes with a snicker. Vaan punched him softly on the arm.

"Maybe that's a little too fast Kytes." Commented Filo. "Let's start with something simple. So-"

"Are you serious Vaan?! All this time when you were out of Rabanastre, you and Penelo never got anywhere?!" asked Bucco with shock. "I always thought you two were on a honeymoon!" The three ten year olds broke into laughter.

"Hey, I was just doing something important. Okay?" asked Vaan with annoyance. He put his arms behind his head again.

"So why haven't I seen Penelo around while you were gone?" asked Kytes.

"Well, she was helping me." Replied Vaan.

"With what?" asked Bucco.

"Nothing, okay?" replied Vaan, "just let Filo talk."

"So I was thinking you and Penelo could go eat out somewhere. And then you could tell her how much you love her." Filo suggested.

"Yeah maybe like the Sandsea!" Kytes blurted out. The Sandsea was a restaurant in Rabanastre where a lot of beer was served.

"No, that's more sky pirate like than romantic." Considered Filo. "Maybe we should just make it a private dinner for the two of them."

"That's a great idea!" agreed Kytes.

"Yeah, and maybe even you and Penelo could kiss!" Bucco said in excitement. The three children chattered with each other.

"Um, guys, how is this actually going to happen?" asked Vaan.

"Oh right, right. How could we Filo?" asked Kytes. Everyone turned over to look at her.

"Well, maybe we can get borrow some food from Migelo." She suggested. "And set up a nice dinner for you guys right here in Lowtown!"

"And maybe you guys can go for a walk after!" added Kytes.

"And then it might lead to a ki-" Filo shut Bucco up with a glare before he could go any further.

"So Vaan, maybe you should ask her to hang out tonight." Filo concluded.

"Yeah, I guess that works. Speaking of Migelo, I have to go run some errands for him, or else he'll probably tan my hide." Said Vaan.

"Yeah, just remember to ask her while your at it." Reminded Kytes.

"We'll get everything ready for you, just give us your reply." Said Filo.

"Well, thanks, I guess. Gotta run now." Vaan said, leaving Lowtown.

"Good luck, Vaan!" Bucco shouted after him. The three kids jumped up and down in excitement.

Vaan just had exited the indoor town, Lowtown. He had never actually thought about love, but many of the younger orphans had been suggesting a relationship between him and Penelo for a long time. He figured he would find it acceptable if it made Penelo happy again. He took the leather pouch out of his pocket. In it, contained the note Balthier and Fran had written to him and Penelo after taking back the _Strahl,_ and the silver wedding ring he had taken from Ashe.


	6. Part 6: A date with Penelo

**heehee, in this chap, both vaan and penelo are gonna be a little outta character XD Vaan being like that will be a little of the kiddies idea **

**would like it if u review :D**

Penelo was feeling a little overworked and worn-out after running many errands for Migelo and his shop. She was on her way to the Southern Plaza to meet Vaan at the fountain. She was astonished that Vaan had asked her to go on a date with her. She thought that Vaan would never be interested in relationships and love, but it was very ironic to her. It made her feel better since the day Larsa had rejected her. She thought she should of never confesses to him anyway.

She was ambling to the fountain when she saw Kytes running up to her with a thrilled look on his face. He continued to jump up and down when he stopped to talk to her. He was totally wide-awake.

"Hey Penelo, what are you doing tonight?" he asked her. He had a huge grin on his face.

Penelo looked at the ground as she was answering him, "Well, Vaan asked me to have dinner with him, so I guess that's what I'm going to do."

"No way! Really? That's awesome Penelo." Said Kytes, trying his best to sound surprised. Penelo tried to smile back.

"Uh, sure..." she replied, "well, I better meet Vaan. Wouldn't want to keep him waiting."

"Yeah! Have fun Penelo!" Kytes replied clapping his hands.

"Bye." She gave him a small wave at him as she walked away.

"BYE PENELO!" Kytes yelled back and gave her a huge wave using his arm.

"What has gotten into Kytes?" Penelo thought. "He seems so much happier today. And why did Vaan suddenly ask me to a date so suddenly? That's not like Vaan."

Penelo saw Vaan sitting at the edge of the fountain as she approached him. Vaan looked up, and gave her his best smile. Penelo tried to smile pack.

"Hey, Vaan." She greeted sweetly.

"Hey, baby girl." He responded in a sexy voice. Penelo blinked her eyes. Yep, Vaan was totally replaced by a hot monster.

"For you." He handed her a bouquet of red-orange Galbana lilies.

"Wow, Vaan. Weren't these your brother's favorites?" She asked in shock.

Vaan twitched his eye for a second, and then returned to his sexy smile, "Yeah, but these are for you."

Penelo opened her mouth in surprise. She totally forgot about Larsa for a second.

"After you, Penelo." Vaan said as he pulled her chair.

"Um, Thanks, Vaan. Right?" she answered in confusion. She set the bouquet of Galbana lilies on the table.

"Yeah. No problem." Vaan continued to talk to her in his attractive voice. She thought she heard distant giggles, but they were probably in her imagination, but she could feel that something was telling her this was a setup. She just simply tried to play along. She saw two plates of food on the table. It looked too good to be something that Vaan prepared. Her brown eyes looked up at him. He smiled at her as he poured them wine.

"So Vaan, when did you suddenly became interested in girls?" Penelo asked in suspicion. Vaan's face turned back to normal. He put a hand behind his head.

"Well…um………it's because I like you Penelo." He falsely answered.

Penelo twirled her braid in her index finger, and squinted one eye at Vaan. "Uh huh, sure. What about your love for sky pirating?"

"um…..I just forgot about from thinking so much about you." Vaan replied. Penelo thought he was trying to hard to be romantic.

"Yea, from the beginning of the month, you were still talking about it like there's no tomorrow. And now your saying you have sudden interest in me?" Penelo asked suspiciously.

"Well, yea cutie." He replied trying to keep his cool. Penelo saw Vaan touching his pocket and feeling it.

She continued to question him. "And when did you start talking like that? You never compliment me like that before."

"Because, I'm good like that." He replied. Penelo then decided to test him. She put a hand on Vaan's arm. He looked up at her.

She grasped onto his arm, and suddenly, she jerked him up. She pushed him against a wall, and pushed herself against him. "So Vaan, how exactly do you feel about me?"

She could tell that Vaan turned nervous. He started talking like his normal self again. "Um, Penelo, where exactly is this going?"

She wrapped her arms around his neck, maybe hearing gasping noises behind her. "You forgot to answer my question. I guess this will answer it." She tiptoed a little, bringing her face closer to his. He started sweating.

"I think we should call it a day now." He nervously declared.

"Oh yeah? But this barely lasted." She replied, trying to sound hot.

She heard a loud gasp behind her, and footsteps. Penelo quickly turned around. She swore she could of saw Kytes hiding behind that crate.


	7. Part 7: The unexpected proposal

In the next few days, Ashe was going to have her coronation. She was happy to final reclaim her kingdom, but she felt as if she was becoming more distant from her friends. She continued to wonder about Balthier and Fran, wondering whether they were alive from the _Bahumut _incident or not. She also wondered how Vaan was doing if he would still understand her as she understood him about their loved ones death. Or maybe he forgot about her and moved on to Penelo………

Somebody in the Palace had made an announcement to her. She looked up.

"Lady Ashe, Al-Cid of Rozzaria has come to see you." Called the palace news giver.

"That is fine, let him forward." She demanded. One year ago, she had met Al-Cid at Mt. Bur Omisace. Like Larsa said, he was not a friend, but not an enemy. She had somewhat found that true. He approached her with two of his good-looking maids following.

"Lady Ashe, I am honored to see you." He spoke in his Spanish accent. He flipped his hair, and pulled his shades off. He knelt down and lifted her hand, and kissed it. Obviously, this Mexican was the romantic type.

"It is nice to see you again." She exaggerated her greeting. "What brings you to Dalmasca?" She folded her arms.

Al-Cid stood up, pulling his navy blue sleeves of his Mexican shirt to neaten it. "Lady Ashe, I hear your coronation is in a few days. I, Al-Cid of Rozzaria, would like to accompany you."

"Thank you, but there is no need for that." She answered. "My problems have already been resolved since the end of the war."

He had an unsatisfied look on his face. He stood up, and put both of his hands on her shoulders. "No, that is not what I mean. Even though your spouse and love has been deceased, I would like to be your new partner."

"What?!" She asked open mouthed. At that moment, images of Rasler and Vaan immediately flashed to her head.

"I repeat, Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, I Al-Cid, would like to ask to be your King." He said, knelt down and holding her hand.

Ashe jerked her hand away, and brought it to her mouth with a silent gasp. "I-I don't know what to say."

"Take your time princess, I'll be patient. I'll be waiting for you." He made an attempt to take her hand to give it another peck, but she drew it away from him. He stood up, and put back on his sunglasses. Ashe could see her stunned reflection on the dark lenses. He turned around, with each of his maids following, side by side. Ashe just stood there, like a rock.

Later that night, Ashe stood outside on her balcony and looked up at the stars, and down at Dalmasca. "What should I do?" She seemed to ask the land and the sky. This was a time were she needed advice or words of wisdom from her friends, especially from Fran, or Vaan. Both of their words comforted her.

Fran was someone who spoke with affinity and fervor. Her words helped comforted her. Fran also was a big help on the team. She knew where many of the locations they were supposed to visit were and knew directions.

On the other hand, Vaan sometimes acted callow and said things he that made people annoyed, but personally to Ashe, he was sweet. She actually enjoyed his company, and was glad they met, even if it occurred by chance. They got to talk about there loved ones, though she though she would never be the type for him, because he had Penelo. She usually saw them walk together on theirs journeys, and joked with each other.

She started to wonder if she and Vaan could be like that. She sneaking away from the palace for a day, without abdicating her power. Then Vaan would be waiting for her under the balcony. The next thing they would do is run to his airship, and then, she would sit on his lap, with him holding her hands showing her how to fly it. Then they would land in the Phon Coast, where the beach is. They would race each other to the waters, then they would splash each other. She would accidentally fall over, in the water. Vaan would pick her up, and put her on his lap, then she would touch his cheek, then…

"Dammit! What am I thinking?!" Ashe thought. "I don't like Vaan like that. Besides, Rasler is the only one for me." She was being adamant to herself. She pounded a fist on the rail of the balcony. "But the thing is, I don't know if I should remarry to Al-Cid, for I barely know him." She wished she were seeing the illusion of Rasler again, even if the Occuria created it. It would comfort her a little more. She was bemused, and wanted some answers.

"I am just going to wait for the day of the ceromony." She decided. "Then I will probably find my answers."

**review time :D**


	8. Part 8: Back to Rabanastre

**Yup, yup, quite alot of love triangles, rectangles or watever u wanna call it going on rite now. Now back 2 Fran again! **

Balthier and Fran had landed their airship in the aerodome in Rabanastre. "Make sure she's ready to go when were back." He called out to the moogle who normally check his ship for damage.

"Okay Kupo!" He replied. He boarded the _Strahl_, and began his inspection.

Balthier and Fran stepped out into the Royal City of Rabanastre. "Ah, hasn't changed since we've been here, ay Fran?" he asked her.

"I'm sure." She answered.

"We have a few days, were should be the first place to visit? Perhaps Vaan and the girl?" He asked her.

"I suppose we could, but may we should get something to eat first." Fran replied. She flipped her long white hair behind her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm hungry myself anyways." Balthier rubbed his stomach. Let's go to that restaurant. In agreement, Fran nodded, and followed him. First, they reached the Muthru Bazaar, where the marketplace was. "I'm going around to try some of these fruits." Balthier said. "Wonder if they have anything decent to eat now days." He went off to one of the stands.

As he strolled off, Fran saw a familiar Viera. The Viera was turned around, looking at fruits and merchandise. She had short hair, and was a bit shorter than Fran. Fran walked up and put her hand to her shoulder. The Viera turned around.

"Mjrn, what are you doing here?!" Fran asked heinously.

"Sister!" said Mjrn with delight. "I hoped to see out somewhere in Ivalice. I could no longer stand staying in the wood, I had to leave and be able to be free like you! I am adherent of leaving the wood."

"But why Mjrn? I told you to stay in the wood." Fran answered aggressively.

"I wanted to leave and see Ivalice like you." Her red eyes seemed puppy like.

"What did Jote have to say? You know you will not be welcomed back that easily if you choose to return." Fran nodded in disappointment.

"I don't care! I like it better in the open like this." Mjrn argued.

"That is fine, just do as you want. Later you might carry regrets, but it will be too late then." Fran advised. Mjrn turned around and thought.

"I will be happier like this." She decided. "The time I left the wood one year ago, to follow the men clothed in metal, I enjoyed moments of it, even if nethecite over took me." She decided. "I choose to land and dwell with the humes just as you do."

"Good luck then, Mjrn." Fran said as she walked away.

"Bye, sister." Mjrn replied.

With disappointment, Fran walked up to Balthier. "I guess my errand has been all attended to, you?" He asked her with a bit apple in his hand.

"I am fine. Shall we move on." Fran asked him.

"Let's go then." He answered. They both walked to the Sandsea, with nothing to say to each other. Fran wished she had brought up her younger sister, being a very new Viera wayfarer.

They both entered the restaurant. There were many men gambling, arm wrestling, and telling jokes as they were drinking their beer. Fran sat down at an empty table.

"I'll go get us some drinks." He said. He walked to the countered where the tavernmaster prepared him some drinks. While he was gone, a Rabanastran man sat down at the table across from her.

"I see you're here alone." He said to her.

"No, I'm actually accompanied by someone." Fran replied.

"Really? I don't think I see him around like now, eh girl?" He said.

"I thinks he's over there, getting us something to drink." She pointed out.

"I see, well how do you do? I'm Tomaj, and I'm here often. And you are?"

"Fran," she answered him. A Viera who has left her home many years ago."

"Well isn't that nice, many pretty Viera leaving Eruyt Village these days, huh?" He asked.

Fran let out a smile. "Yeah, I guess you can say that."

"Well, It's nice to see many single and pretty women out here, especially like you." He spoke.

Fran actually giggled. "Oh well, yeah." She started to stutter a little.

"So are you thirsty? Do you want me to buy you a drink? I have plenty of gil on me." He offered.

"I guess that is fine." She answered forgetting about Balthier.

"Yeah, I can see, since your journey here was probably long." He said. "I'll get that for you right now. He stood up, and strolled off to get her a drink. In a flash, he returned with two drinks. He slid one to her. Of course, Fran was blithe right now, and just drank it with him.

"So what are you here for?" He asked her.

"Well, I am-" as she started to answer, she saw Balthier walk back to the table she was sitting at from a distance. He was still, and he had dropped one of the glasses. Some people in the restaurant turned to look at him, others ignored. He had an unpleasant and belligerent look on his face as he looked at Tomaj and back at her.


	9. Part 9: a day off Archadia

Larsa was sitting alone in the garden. There was a cup of tea on the table where Larsa only took about one or two sips from. He did not sleep well lately. Vayne continued haunts his nightmares about. Larsa knew he had turned against Vayne and disobeyed him about staying away from conflicts, so he did not know what was going to happen.

Larsa was thinking. Many of his nightmares involved people her cared about, especially his friends. He was thinking maybe they could predict something, maybe not. Larsa was too tired to think a lot anyways. He stood up, and walked to the stream of water to the pond. He looked down at the water as it ran between two stones. He tried to let his brain flow as smooth and gentle as water but it didn't work. He decided to go sit down, so he walked with his eyes closed, and hit the wall, and fell back.

A while later, Larsa woke up and looked around. There was no longer a bright sunshine in the sky. Instead, it was cloudy and the grayness seemed to be upon him. He looked around. Penelo slowly came out from behind a wall. She was wearing what she wore a year ago- Her yellow and black diving suit outfit, as well as her hair in braided pigtails tied with small feathers in the end. He did not know why she came back to visit him.

Larsa didn't whether his rejection had hurt her feelings or not, but he felt like making up with her. He stood up, as she walked towards him with a mysterious look on her face.

"Look Penelo, I-" She hushed him when she put her index finger on his lips.

"I know, it's alright Larsa. I totally understand." She smiled. Larsa was opened mouth and did not know how to reply. He just stared. He shook his head.

"Would you like some tea?" He offered her. She did not answer him. He guessed she probably was not thirsty.

"Maybe we can do something else instead." He tried offering again. "Maybe I'll come back with you to Rabanastre for a day." He said without thinking. She smiled at the idea.

Larsa had one of the Judges fly them off to the imperial pilots take them to the aerodome. They were in Rabanastre, and together, they walked around, passing by the Muthru Bazaar, and other places. They ended up at the Southgate, and went out to the Giza Plains to enjoy the sunshine, except the sky was still cloudy.

"Penelo, why did you come to me?" He asked her with curiosity; "Why?" all she did was nod her head. Larsa decided to be quiet, even though he was very confused. They walked side by side until suddenly, both of them turned around, hearing a boom behind them.

From the cloudy sky, rained down a big ball of nethecite. Both startled, Larsa and Penelo turned around slowly.

"Oh mi gosh, just like the great crystal core in Giruvegan." Penelo whispered.

Larsa's eyes lit with surprise and fear. At the core, was the Occuria, including Venat. Venat had controlled people obsessed with nethecite and used them, including his brother Vayne. Occurians appear as ghostlike figures to people, but a lot scarier.

With fear, Penelo quickly grasped into Larsa's hand. Larsa squeezed it tight. At the same time, they were taking small steps back. Mist started to spill out for the giant rock, making a shape. The mist took its shape, forming two familiar figures. One was fat, and the other was a four-legged animal that formed into a wolf like creature.

"Ha! Now I'm finally back for more, with my new and improved weapons!" said a voice. Penelo immediately recognized it.

"That sounds like Gilgamesh!" She exclaimed. She was just about to run.

"Right you are! Now, I have come back for my revenge on those, who had defeated me. And now, I will start with you two!" He declared. "Ready Endiku?" His wolf dog jumped right to his side. The fat ninja in his red Genji Gear started walking towards Penelo and Larsa. Both Penelo and Larsa started receding backwards slowly.

"Penelo, on my command, let's run." Larsa whispered. Penelo gave a quick nod, and continued to grip tightly onto Larsa's hand.

Gilgamesh let out an evil laugh. "Now, lets run!" Larsa declared to Penelo startled. They let go of each other's hands and started running side-by-side. Larsa had to keep a hand on his _Joyese_ sword on his belt, or else it would fall. Penelo just carried a small pouch on her waist, so it was a lot easier for her to run.

"You will not get away from me you fools!" Gilgamesh yelled. He was running after them, but he was weighed down by his fatness. Endiku was there to make up for his lack of agility. He was a lot closer the Penelo and Larsa.

As they were running, Larsa tried to look around for a place to hide. All he could see were leafless bushes made out of twigs with wildsnakes, Tall black rocks called dark crystals that were in open areas, and a dry wasteland. Apparently, there wasn't really a place to hide.

"Penelo," He panted as he asked her. "I think we should try to bring him down."

"What?!" She exclaimed as they were running "But were too weak!"

"Yeah, but you said you beat him before." Larsa reminded her.

"That was when there was six of us. But here is only you and me!" She pointed out.

"Stop trying! You can run, but you can't hide!" Gilgamesh called down from behind. "Fly Endiku, Fly!" The wolf started taking off in air, getting faster.

"He right! We got no chance!" said Penelo in fear. "I don't think I can run much longer." Talking and sprinting at the same time was tiring her faster.

"Then we'll just have to-" Larsa stopped when they were coming close to a small bridge. It was no very high, but high enough so people could crawl under. "Over there Penelo!" Larsa pointed. "Let's try to hedge them over there."

"Right!" She answered. She followed Larsa. Larsa crawled under the bridge first. Penelo followed up. She started crawling under the bridge, when something bit and caught her leg. "Ahhh!" She yelped. "I can't!"

"Ha! I told you fools you can't escape the wrath of Gilgamesh!" He started laughing evilly as he slowed down. Now Endiku, get her out!" The wolf dog dug his teeth into her skin, trying to drag her out.

"Grab my hand!" Larsa demanded. "Hurry!"

"You don't have to tell me twice." She replied, then lunged forward to grab onto his hand. Larsa tried to pull her in, but it was difficult for him, since he was young, and not well built, well at least not yet. Instead of his hand, he could feel Penelo tug into the fabric of his white glove. She pulled it off, but Larsa saved it on time, trying to pull the glove in his both his hands. Penelo struggled and shrieked. She started kicking. Larsa heard Endiku whimper from behind. He fell and Larsa pulled Penelo with all his might in. Her body landed on his. She was pretty heavy for him.

"Rats!" Gilgamesh cursed. "You were lucky, but you still have to face me and my weapons!"

Penelo rolled off of Larsa and groaned, holding her right leg. Larsa quickly covered Penelo. Gilgamesh tried to force himself under the bridge. He put an arm in, trying to snatch one of them. Larsa crouched in as far as he can, with Penelo in his arms. She continued to hold onto her injured leg. Larsa suddenly saw light and a hole through where Gilgamesh couldn't fit. Larsa quickly shoved himself and Penelo out through the hole with a little difficulty. He grunted.

"Argh! You fools will never get away!" Gilgamesh struggled to remove himself from the bridge, but he could not get out, for he was stuck. His legs dangled from the outside, and the top half of his body was stuck inside. The dog lay next to him with his tongue sticking out.

Larsa quickly put one of Penelo's arms around his neck (the other holding her leg), and dragged her away. Bordering the Westersand and Estersand deserts made it hotter in Giza. There was no source of water around, so Larsa sweated even more. He also needed to help clean Penelo's wounds. She heavily sweated. Larsa stopped to take a break. He carefully laid Penelo on the ground next to a dark crystal so she could lean on it.

She grunted in pain. "Penelo are you okay?" Larsa asked. "Can you walk?"

She didn't answer for a second. She was trying to rest herself. "I'll be right back okay? I try to get help." Penelo quickly nodded. He was afraid to leave Penelo by herself at the moment, but he needed assistance. He also needed to figure out why there was a giant piece of nethecite in the middle of Giza Plains. It had brought back old enemies of his friends. 'It could be an illusion,' He thought as he was strolling along the plains, 'but an illusion couldn't hurt her that much. Either way, this energy will be very dangerous, especially if it gets into the hands of trouble.'

As he walked and interpreted at the same time, He saw roofs of huts and tents. 'Huh?' He thought. 'Is that a village?' He quickly ran to it. Larsa sighed with relief. It was full of Humes and a moogle. Larsa returned to where he had left Penelo, trying to remember his way back to the village.

Penelo was where Larsa had left her. She laid her head on the side of the rock, and she held onto both her legs. She appeared to be sleeping, but Larsa walked over, and tapped her on the shoulder. She looked up and saw him.

"Penelo, I found a village where we can rest." He said.

"Right, I think it's the nomad village." She said.

"So there were villagers living here. At least they were unharmed. Well, let's go. I'll carry you." Larsa said.

"It's alright Larsa, I'll try to walk." Penelo held onto the rock, and tried to push herself to stand up. She fell over, and Larsa quickly caught her, and fell to his knees.

"Penelo! Stop trying! Your wounds are too rough! Let me accompany you!" He harshly demanded.

"Fine." She answered with a sigh.

"Give me your arm." Larsa instructed her. She gave him her arm, and he put it around his neck, and held onto it. With his other arm, he carried her by the waist. With her good leg, she walked constantly with it. With struggle, they eventually made it to the nomad village.

A nomad villager who looked like a Rabanastran lady walked up to them. "She is injured?"

"Yes, ma'am. Please help her recover." Larsa requested.

"Of course, just bring her here." Instructed the lady. Larsa followed her, seeing a stable of big cockatrices, and a bunch of children running around and playing.

"In here." Said the woman, opening a tent. Larsa took Penelo inside. "I'll be right back."

"Okay." Larsa answered. He set Penelo down carefully over a pillow, and put a blanket over her. He stood up to leave the tent.

"Larrrrsa," Penelo softly whispered. Larsa quickly spun around. "Am I too much trouble for you? Is that why you can't accept me?" She asked him.

He didn't know what to think. Penelo continued with another question.

"Do you hate me?" She asked him. Larsa eyes were just about to fall out of his head.

"Penelo," He began. He sat down and knelt next to her. "I do really like you. I just don't think we can be together. I have the empire to run, and you have to take care of orphans and Vaan-"

"NO! Not Vaan! You're the one I like!" She quickly sat up, and tears started spilling out of her eyes. "Larsa, I want to be with you." She quickly shoved her face into his and there lips met. She drew her head away, and looked at him with blank eyes. "Larrrrrssssa…" she sad mindlessly, then fainted.

Larsa didn't know what to think or do. He sat there, and looked at her. His thoughts got distracted when the lady came in with a bucket of water and cloth.

"There, I'm going to clean up her wound now." She said. Larsa nodded, then left the tent. When he got out, he walk up to the fence of the cockatrice stable and stopped. He put his gloveless hand up to his mouth. He had never thought about there relationship that way. He also never had any experience with girls. Penelo was his first.

The cloudy sky looked down on Larsa like it was about to cry. Of course, it looked like it was about to rain. He knew he should be returning home to Archades. He was emperor after all, and he shouldn't take so much time off from a big responsibility.

The lady from the tent walked up to Larsa. "Your friend has now healed." She said to him.

"Thank you very much. Let me repay you shortly." He said.

"No, that's fine. I just chose to do my best to help to help her." She said.

"Right. Thanks again. We best be off." He said.

"Have a safe journey." She said. Larsa just nodded.

He walked towards Penelo's tent, deep in thought. He saw her come out. Her leg was bandaged. She smiled at him. "How are you feeling?" Larsa greeted nervously.

"Thanks, I'm good as new." She said, acting like nothing has happened between them.

"Good, we better get back. It looks like it's about to rain anyways. He said, trying to keep a straight face.

"Right behind you." She replied. They ambled out of the village in silence.

Larsa began thinking. 'Maybe she just went crazy from the wolf bite. She probably didn't intend to do that.' He thought. 'Yeah, that makes sense. Penelo would never do something as crazy as that anyways.' Larsa noticed something suspicious, and his eyes lit.

"Something wrong Larsa? You look shocked." She questioned.

Larsa quickly answered, "Yeah, I think something's wrong." He finally noticed, and looked over to where the bridge they hid at was. "Gilgamesh and Endiku are missing!" He said in a surprised tone.

Penelo's jaw dropped. "Oh no, we better get back fast."

"Or maybe you can stay and be our little targets." Said a crooked voice behind them. They both turned around startled. Right in front of their eyes, stood the Bangaa Ba'gamman, and his two brothers, and sister. They were a group of bounty hunters that hated Balthier.

"Heehee, it's a two in one." Said Rinok. "They'll make good trophies."

"We better start running again Penelo." Larsa said. "Just hope your leg's okay."

"Way ahead of you." She replied. "Let's go!" They both started sprinting as fast as they could.

"Baah! You won't get away so easily!" Ba'Gamman exclaimed in his cracked voice. He held out his chainsaw rod. "Don't just stand there you lazy asses, get them!" His bangaa siblings started chasing after Larsa and Penelo.

Larsa was thinking as he ran. 'Where did they come from? How did Gilgamesh escape? I have to go back to that ball of nethecite….'

Larsa felt a drop of water skid on his cheek. A slight drizzle started, and got heavier fast. "Don't stop running Penelo!" He commanded, but she did stop. "Penelo!"

"They're not following us anymore." She said. She heard the pack of bangaa yelping in pain. She started running back to where they were.

"Penelo, where are you going?! Were supposed to be running away!" Larsa called, but she continued to ignore. Larsa groaned and chased after her.

When he caught up, he saw them all painfully screeching and screaming. He didn't know why.

"That's right! Bangaa are weak of water!" Penelo exclaimed. Larsa smiled.

"We have a chance now." Larsa said as he drew out his Joyese sword. Penelo took out her dagger from the pouch she wore on he waist. Since there was a pond of water that had formed nearby, Larsa decided that they would knock all the bangaa into the stream. They hit and knocked all of them into the water. Ba'gamman was left. Penelo swiped her dagger, and mauled the chainsaw rod off his grip.

Larsa smiled, he took out his piece of manufactured nethecite he had given to Penelo the previous year. It was also the same one he threw at Ba'gamman to help him escape from being dead meat. After that event, it was the first time he met Penelo.

"Help me now like you did last time." He whispered to it. It glowed on his face as bright as the night moon shined over the lands. Larsa looked at the deranged bangaa, and hurled the piece of nethecite at him. It hit him hard on the head.

"Gaaaah! Damn you brats!" He cursed. Penelo kicked him hard where it hurts the most, using her good leg. He screamed in pain, and joined the other Bangaa in the stream.

"Yeah! Take that!" She said in triumph. Larsa g ave her a hi-five.

They jumped in joy. The rained still poured on them hard, but they ignored the wetness. Larsa remembered what he had to do, and interrupted their victory dance. "Penelo, I think I better go back and look at that giant piece of nethecite. It could be danger to Ivalice."

"Right, let's go then." She replied. They both walked to the piece of nethecite. Larsa ran up to it and inspected it. It still glowed like a morning star. Mist continued to spill out of it.

Larsa suddenly had images of fear run through his head. He heard a footstep that drew his attention, and looked up. Penelo followed.

"Vaaaayyyynnnee…" Larsa said, shaking in fear, "How?"

"Aw, dear brother, have you forgotten I would be the one controlling the empire?" He asked Larsa. "And I think I will make that happen again."

"This is not possible." Larsa said. "You can't be here."

"But he is." Penelo said, feeling petrified herself.

"That's right brother, nothing's impossible for me." Vayne started walking towards the two.

Without thinking, Larsa started running. Penelo followed behind him.

"Ahh!" She screamed from behind. She had tripped over a stone. Larsa stopped and turned around. Vayne walked towards her.

"Oh no, Penelo!" Larsa exclaimed.

"Larsa, just get away! Forget about me!" She screamed at him. Larsa ignored her and stood there in fear.

'I have to do something.' He thought. 'I have to help her.'

"Little brother, your not going to help your little friend I see? I guess I'll have to finish her for you." Vayne said. He drew out a sword and stuck it upon her.

Larsa took out his _Joyese_, and ran towards Vayne, "Penelo!" He cried. The rain was beating down on him, but he resisted. Penelo screamed. He could have been too late...

* * *

**So yea, this chappie came out really long. i guess some other future chaps will be like this 2. sry 4 all da typos :D**


	10. Part 10: we meet again

"Vaan, you should totally do it again!" said Kytes with excitement. He was continuously jumping like a frog as he followed Vaan through the streets of Rabanastre.

"Not for now Kytes, she needs some rest anyways." Vaan said. He put his arms behind his head.

"Right, right. But next time, you have to let her kiss you!" Kytes exclaimed.

Vaan sighed with annoyance, and turned to Kytes. "Look, I don't actually think Penelo meant to do that. She just started feeling sick, so she just started acting crazy, okay?!" Vaan turned back around and continued walking to his destination.

"No wonder you haven't got far with her." Kytes muttered under his breath. He just continued to follow Vaan. Kytes started thinking, then a light bulb flickered in his head.

"Do you like her yet, Vaan?" He asked with curiosity. Vaan stopped walking and stood still. "Do you?" He asked again.

Vaan put a hand in his pocket and started fiddling with the leather pouch. He looked down at the ground. "I don't know. But if she likes me, I guess I should like her back." Vaan replied.

"That's the spirit, Vaan!" Kytes said with excitement. "But this time, I don't think you should listen to Bucco and act like an old man, just act like a boy Vaan."

"Well I guess that- hey! Did I really sound that old?"

"Well, not really… Bucco said he learned all the hot talk from Tomaj at the sandsea." Kytes admitted.

"Whatever. I just think we should leave Penelo alone right now." Vaan suggested in a bored tone.

Kytes just nodded his head and followed Vaan into the Southern Plaza. Vaan was on his way to Migelo's shop. Kytes figured he could help Vaan out, and then he could bring up another date with Penelo again, but he would have to not mess up.

"Hey, long time no see Vaan!"

Hearing the familiar voice, Vaan turned to where the fountain was. "Hey Balthier, Fran!" He ran up to them. Kytes followed.

"So how long have you been here?" Vaan asked them. Balthier didn't exactly have on a happy face, and Fran had on a look of guilt. Vaan just scratched his head.

"Well, you can say we got here a while ago, just out getting something to eat, and-" Balthier turned and gave Fran a glare. Fran turned away and looked at Vaan.

"And?" Vaan asked. Kytes just stood there and blinked, unnoticed.

"It's nothing." Fran answered.

"What do you mean there's nothing?! There always has to be something, right Vaan?" Kytes jumped in and argued. Everyone turned to look at the little kid who just butt in.

"Ooopsy." Kytes said in guilt. He took a step back.

"So who's the kid Vaan?" Balthier asked Vaan with his arms folded across his chest.

"Oh, this is my friend, Kytes. He lives in Lowtown with me and Penelo." Vaan said, putting an arm around Kytes. "and Kytes, this is Balthier and Fran."

"Oh, so these were the sky pirates you were talking about in your stories?" Kytes asked. "Wow, I never thought they were actually real people. A man and his bunny. Just like your sky pirate fantasies Migelo told me." Kytes smiled. Balthier and Fran glared at Vaan, but Vaan also let out a glimmering smile.

At that moment, Vaan remembered something. He shook his head and took out a leather pouch from his pocket. Balthier eyes lit up.

"So you did get it, huh? Did you give her back the ring?" He asked Vaan. Kytes looked at Vaan in both confusion and curiosity.

Vaan looked down and kicked the dirt. "Actually no. But hey! I can give it back to her at the coronation."

Balthier slapped himself in the face. "Well, I could of might as well give it back to her myself then, but you can do the favors Vaan." Fran nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I volunteered from Penelo anyways." Vaan mentioned.

"Speaking of the girl, where is she anyways? Aren't you two always together?" Balthier asked.

"Well, Penelo said that she got sick from the date she and Vaan went on last night." Kytes explained. Balthier and Fran turned their heads to Vaan. Vaan elbowed Kytes really hard. "Ow!" He said.

"So, your getting with the girl now, huh?" Balthier asked in suspicion.

"Well, Uh, its not really what you think…" stuttered Vaan trying to explain himself.

"Yeah, whatever." Balthier said, "We all know you, Vaan."

Fran stepped in. "I think we should go visit her. When you visit the sick, it makes them feel better faster."

"Right! Let's go then! I bet Penelo will be glad to see you Vaan." Said Kytes in excitement. He grabbed onto Vaan's hand and tried to pull him along. Balthier and Fran followed them to Lowtown.


	11. Chapter 11: Why?

The bright alabaster sun reflected off Penelo's blond hair as she left the stairway from Lowtown. She was holding a fancy piece of parchment with an envelope. She had read the letter in it for about the fifteenth time. It made her both happy and worried at the same time.

Penelo smiled. For the last three weeks, she had been thinking a lot about how Larsa would take her confession. Fortunately, he wrote to her, so she knew he was not afraid to talk to her. Unfortunately, he was telling her about how he had a dream—no, a nightmare that involved trouble with Larsa, and Penelo herself. Though he did not explain specific details to her, he told her there was a lot of dreadfulness and danger. She noted the thought that she was in his dream even though it probably wasn't pleasant with her involvement.

The following day, she would have to face Larsa at the crowning ceremony. She did not feel prepared to see him. She thought to herself, 'What would I say? What should I do? Does he want to see me?' She thought.

It was a letter he was using to contact her, but it did not seem as satisfying as talking to him in person. Anything could happen then.

One problem was, she knew Vaan liked her now. She figured Kytes and his friends helped Vaan ask her out, because he would be too nervous to do things like that. She was afraid to hurt his feelings, so she decided to go on that date. Only now, she no longer liked him that way. When she had saw Kytes behind the crate, she figured he was there to support Vaan. That made her faint that day.

She neatly folded the letter, put it back into the envelope, and put it back into her pocket, even though she would probably read it again in another ten seconds.

"Penelo! Hey!" She heard a voice calling her from a remote distance. She turned around and saw Vaan and Kytes.

'Oh, man'. She thought. 'Vaan's probably going to ask me to go on another date with him tomorrow.' Penelo wasn't in the mood to be with Vaan for another night, since she's gotten a letter from Larsa.

Suddenly, she noticed two other figures behind Vaan and Kytes. She quickly walked up to them.

"Ah, Penelo, long time no see." greeted Balthier. Fran just nodded with a smile.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad u made it out okay! I was so worried."

"No need to get overworked, just be happy were fine."

Penelo just nodded with a smile.

Things come by fast these days, huh?" asked Balthier.

"Yeah, can't believe were going to see Ashe again tomorrow." Said Vaan as Kytes left. They were all at Lowtown now.

"Speaking of the lady, didn't you give her back that ring yet?" Balthier asked. Penelo looked at Vaan, which caused him to look down. He put a hand behind his head.

"So you didn't, huh? Aw, I could have done better myself." Balthier scoffed. "I'm surprised your little girl friend didn't help you." Balthier said looking at Penelo.

'Now everyone thinks were together.' Penelo thought. 'What is happening?'

Ignoring the comment, Vaan answered. "Don't worry, I'll totally give it to her tomorrow. You know, at the coronation."

"Yeah, you better, or else she would keep wondering where her treasure went." Balthier replied. "Anyways, I'm about hungry now. Let's get something to eat, shall we?"

"You bet! I'm starving myself, you in Penelo?" Vaan asked.

"Yea..yeah. I'll be there in a minute." Penelo said.

"Sure, Fran and I will meet you guys out there." Balthier stood up and left. After a few seconds, nodded at Vaan and Penelo, then followed Balthier.

Penelo was about to leave. Suddenly, Vaan tapped her shoulder. "Hey, Penelo. I was wondering, to make you feel better….Well, we can go out again, you know… to the coronation?"

Penelo eyes grew wide. She knew Larsa was going to be there tomorrow, and everyone was going to have the idea of her and Vaan as a couple. The other thing was, she would feel guilty for rejecting his offer. After all, she thought he liked her.

"Sure." She tried to force a smile. "That will be great."

Vaan smile, and like many years ago when they were young, he pulled her into himself, and hugged her for a long time. For some reason, she hugged him back.

They heard Balthier's voice from behind, but he did not see them. "You guys plan on coming?"

Vaan let go of her. "Yeah, let's go. Come on, Penelo." She silently nodded, then followed. She felt queasy. She did not know what to do. The one she used to love now loved her, but the one she did love had rejected her.

* * *

**Sry it took longer 2 update this time. We had all those finals and crap, but now its summer :D**

**i'm currently working on chappie 12, but it will be finished when i get back from vacation ;-)**

**and as for da part where he hugs her, u can say it was like on the leviathan XD**


	12. Part 12: Rejection

Today would be one of the most significant days in Ashe's life. One year ago, she was a member of fallen royalty, but now the opposite was going to happen. She was finally going to be crowned as queen of Dalmasca.

She was not nervous or anything of the sort, but she was tense about seeing the faces of her friends again, especially Vaan's bright smile. The more she thought about Vaan, she felt odder. Al-Cid Margrace of Rozzaria had already asked for her hand in marriage, and he would accompany her until she gave him her answer. She knew he was going to be in her bubble, and she feared that Vaan would suspect something. Again, she tried to tell herself that it might be better this way.

Balthier and Fran were also taken into account. The both had helped her reach her throne, but they could have thrown away their own lives. Since Ashe assumed they were probably dead, she felt the guilt rising in her. Was she too selfish? Or too helpless that caused others to pity her?

Furthermore, the silver wedding ring that used to occupy her forth finger on her left hand had gone with Balthier. Whether he found something more valuable or not, Ashe could no longer change what has happen. She could have given him something else, or repay him later. She shook her head, trying to rid of the negative thoughts flowing thorough her mind. Guilt and regret were not the best things to feel on this important day.

Ashe took a few deep breaths as she pulled the curtains open. As the sunlight illuminated the room, she opened the door and walked out on the balcony in her room. She looked upon Dalmasca. It was massive, and this was all she was going to own. It was one of the last things her ancestors had left her. It was going to be given to her family one day, if she chose to have one.

"Lady Ashe," called a young woman from behind. "You must start preparing right now."

Ashe sighed. She remembered Al-Cid was going to house at her palace until he received an answer. "Yes, give me a few moments. I must cleanse my mind first."

"Yes, I will excuse myself." The maid replied as she left Ashe's room.

"So this is where it begins." Ashe told herself. The bright sun seemed to glare upon her as she ambled back to her room.

There were a lot of people- mostly Dalmascans of course, and Al Cid had also invited many Rozarrians. There were some Archadians present as well. She looked upon the crowd of people. They were loud and chatty and seemed to be talking about today. Her friends were somewhere in that sea. She stood on a terrace where she would be notice and seen. She hoped one of them would see her.

She had heard this was the very same spot Vayne stood one year ago when he made his announcement to be the consul of Rabanastre. She didn't know if her luck would improve from being in this location or not, but she hoped that all would end well.

"Silence!" called Marquis Ondore, her uncle, who stood right behind her. The crowd turned their attention towards him. "Lady Ashe has words she would like to speak."

She took one step forward, and glanced at the crowd. Some waved back at her and smiled, while others whispered something in another's ear. The rest just waited to listen to what she had to say.

Ashe swallowed and started speaking. "People of Ivalice, who have came here either from their nearby homes, or from a faraway place, one year ago, I, Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, declared peace between Archadia, Dalmasca, and where else the situation may concern. Only then, I had fallen from my position of royalty, and it was difficult to reclaim. Knowing I could not accomplish it alone, I had to unite with other people whom I loathed. Later, my acceptance and trust for others increased though words of wisdom and confidence, and I grew to L-"

Ashe paused for a moment, knowing she was only speaking out of her thoughts of Vaan. She shook her head for a second and decided that she should have slept more. She had Rasler, Vaan, and even Balthier and Fran in her mind lately. She even had dreams and imaginations about them.

She shook her head and looked up. Her eyes grew wide. Of course, the crowd commented and whispered a little, due to the pause in her speech, but Ashe didn't care at the moment. She noticed two things that affected her more. Firstly, she saw both Balthier and Fran in the crowd, living and breathing. It brought relief to her, but the other thing didn't. Penelo was standing next to Vaan, grabbing onto his arm. All four of them did not seem to notice that Ashe was staring at them, but they just seem to wait to hear what she would have to say next. It became harder to speak. Ashe's heart pounded against her chest.

'What happened when I wasn't present?' She thought. 'When did Vaan take Penelo for his girlfriend, or maybe even more…..'

Ashe nodded again and realized that Vaan and Penelo are meant to be together. She figured she should not be caring, but she couldn't help but look at them in shock.

"Lady Ashe, does something disturb you, no?" asked Marquis Ondore from behind. "You stopped speaking for a while."

She turned away from the two, and looked at her Uncle, "No, everything is perfectly fine." She lied. "I will continue." Al-Cid, sitting next to Ondore, winked at her. She turned away to pick up her speech. She swallowed hard.

"In general, I had rid of my solitary state when I decided to receive cooperation from others, whom I did not know or like. Eventually, it led me to today's event. I, Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, will now be queen of Dalmasca, and accept responsibility from what happens this day forth concerning Dalmasca or myself."

After finishing, she took a deep breath, relived that she made it through without being dismayed over Vaan pairing up with Penelo.

The crowd murmured for a second, then broke into a loud cheer and applause. Marquis Ondore joined in by clapping, while Al-Cid smiled, and walked up to her. He put a hand on her shoulder. Ashe figured he was trying to show they were a new couple, just like her former companions…..

It was now the evening, the time her ceremonial feast was going to occur. For this event, she was given the choice to invite certain individuals like it was going to be a private party, though she chose to left most of the job to others in the palace.

As her guests filled the vacant hall, she began to scan through them, looking for those she desired to see the most.

"Lady Ashe, it is very pleasant to visit you again." said a voice with a British accent.

"Ah, Larsa, it is also good to see you." said Ashe turning to his direction. Basch stood next to him, slowly removing his helmet. He bowed down to her on one knee.

"Hello to you, my queen. I congratulate you for your accomplishments." Basch said greeting her.

"Thanks for your loyalty." She said, "It is also great to see you again. I also will await the others. Please, have a seat." Ashe led both Basch and Larsa to the long dinner table. Of course, she sat on one end. She was able to reserve seats for all of her acquaintances including servants from the palace, and Al-Cid Margrace. She continued to glance around the crowd of people, hearing scattered voices throughout the hall.

Many other guests besides Lord Larsa and Basch greeted the freshly crowned princess. Most of the people who greeted her was well behaved, and acted like Ashe was their idol. Women would tell her how great she is as a queen, wishing they were in her position. Meanwhile, most of the gentlemen would try to flatter her by kissing her hand or giving her expensive gifts.

Of course, they knew she was a widowed queen. However, Ashe was not interested in pursuing anymore suitors, feeling as if Al-Cid Margrace was already too much to handle. It was also not that they were poor, seeing that good-looking, and wealthy Archadian men were trying to flirt with her. Ashe was not very interested, thinking she did not need a man to complete her or help her run Dalmasca.

She looked back at Larsa. He appeared to be talking to young women. Ashe figured he was in a similar situation. He probably did not want to get into a relationship either, thinking he didn't need one. She had never seen him with any other ladies anyways, with the exception of Fran, Penelo, and herself.

Of course Fran was always around Balthier and would probably never have any connections with Larsa. Ashe, herself, just talked to him about things relating to retrieving Dalmasca, and anything related to the war the previous year, but Penelo, was probably another story.

Ashe had seen both Larsa and Penelo engaged in a conversation several times they were traveling. They would look like as if they were enjoying themselves, since they would both laugh or giggle. She was also told by Basch they held hands when they first met. Penelo was also not a bad person to side with when ruling a major region of Ivalice, knowing she was worthy of trust.

Those thoughts for Larsa would never happen anyway, since Vaan and Penelo were together now. Ashe figured they would end up together from the beginning. The two have known each other for a long time, and seemed very close. She wondered if she would be able to compete against Penelo. She was always so stubborn and demanding while Penelo was gentle and calm.

Refusing to think about the situation any longer, Ashe closed her eyes for a moment to try to clear her head. When she opened them, another man stood in her face, trying to woo her with flowers.

"I'm sorry, but I cannot accept those, for I am yet uncertain." She said for about the fiftieth time. She said this every time a man tried to use gifts to attract her.

"I hope you will reconsider my offer in the future my queen." He said. It was pretty obvious he wanted her hand in marriage. There was no surprise there. She just nodded.

'Why were so many novices asking me for matrimony so suddenly?' She thought. 'Obviously, It is because I am a widowed queen, but I cannot give myself to people I do not know of.'

However, it felt like there was only one person who could satisfy her. She felt like she had lost him to someone else though, so she tried her best to accept it. She stopped thinking so much when she saw Marquis Ondore walk up to her.

"Uncle." She began.

"Ah, Lady Ashe, your ceremony starts in moments. Do you feel okay?" He said in his odd accent.

"Yes, I was just thinking."

"I see. I think we should go sit down now." He replied. Ashe followed him to her seat. She could tell all the seats were filled. Those that she expected to sit with her were not present in their reserved seats. They probably sat elsewhere without knowing. She could not see them, since there were too many people to pick out from the crowd.

Sighing, she shook her head and stood up. Conversations among them stopped and she received the attention of all of their eyes.

"Children of Ivalice, I, Ashelia B'nargin Dalmasca, will thank you all for accepting me as queen." She lifted her wine glass, which had Bhujerban Madhu poured inside it. "I vow, to do best for Dalmasca, and the rest of Ivalice before life's end. A toast to all."

Everyone joined her in lifting their glass. "A toast to our new queen." They chanted. The feast then began.

As Ashe nibbled on her food, Al-Cid took her hand. "Lady Ashe, had you accepted my offer yet? If you have, we can announce our engagement right her."

Man this guy was in a hurry, was he? "No, I still need some time to think."

"Is there possibly someone else more superior to me?" He asked, flipping his hair. That got Ashe. She did not feel any love for Al-Cid, but was there something better out there? Such as one of the gentlemen who offered her gifts? Or was there more?

"No one's perfect, but there is always better out there. Yet, I am still unsure of whom." She replied.

"I hope you will realize the truth soon." He said. Ashe just blinked.

Most of the guests had already finished eat, and got up to dance, drink, play games, or just chat. Without noticing, Larsa and Basch already left their seats. She didn't even see her uncle. All she had right now was this Mexican accented Rozzarian.

Even though it was a special day for her, she felt she wasn't special. If she was important to her friends, would they go find her? It was all so confusing.

"I will excuse myself for a moment." She said to Al-Cid.

"If you need company, you know where to look." He replied. Ashe nodded and left.

She was able to survive though the crowd of people as she made it out the door to the balcony. She leaned against the rail, and breathed in the fresh air. She starred into the starry sky for the next ten minutes.

"Ashe." She heard a familiar voice say. She turned around and gasped. It was Vaan. For so long, she wanted to see him, and now she was alone with him.

"Vaan, I-" Ashe suddenly had an urge to wrap her arm around him, but resisted.

"Congratulations Ashe, you are queen now." Vaan said. "I just came here to give you something. I bet you'll be happy."

She just waited and studied his features. He did look the same, but there was something different about him, something that made him look better. Ashe blushed at her thoughts, but it stopped when Vaan pulled out a leather pouch.

"Close your eyes, and hold out your hand." He told her. He put something small and metal on the palm of her hand. "Now you can open them."

Ashe opened her eyes and saw a silver ring on her hand. A piece of paper also flew out of the pouch and she caught it. It said 'Be mine'.

"Vaan you too? But don't you have Penelo?" She asked him.

He looked confused. "Ashe I just gave you a ring! Why bring up Penelo?!"

"Because I can't accept this!" She yelled, tossing the ring over the balcony along with the note. She glared at him, then stormed away. Vaan just stood there looking shocked.

"If he wants me to marry him, then he could at least do it right." She muttered. Suddenly, she froze. For some reason, Ashe forced herself to look down at the third finger on her left hand where a ring used to be.

* * *

**woops, sry. i wrote this a while back, but i 4got to post it up, b/c it waz midnite or sumthing. hope u like :D**


End file.
